


Tight Spaces

by lovima



Category: Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Claustrophilia, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Other, This is about Cal squeezing into holes, are ya ready kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovima/pseuds/lovima
Summary: Cal has a weird relationship with certain parts of his journey.
Relationships: Cal Kestis/BD-1, Cal/wall
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	Tight Spaces

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the 4chan story where the guy makes love to R2-D2, and by the crippling anxiety of squeezing through them tiny little cracks in game, like whats up with that.

It started off innocently at first. 

Cal needed to get around somehow, and when his pathways were obstructed, he was often obliged, if not compelled to improvise. That came quickly enough; with his honed Jedi abilities, the right path would always make itself known. Whether it was improved gymnastics, wall-running, or climbing, he was still up to the challenge, moving with unparalleled grace through known and unknown terrain. 

None of these felt the same as the confinement of a gap or crevice he would occasionally slink through. Ever since the first time he had to take such a shortcut on Bracca, Cal discovered a particular comfort in being herded in, tight and secure, deep in the bowels of a scrapped ship. The calm emotion it triggered soothed his deepest anxieties during his first few years as a fugitive, and since then, he was hooked.

Soon after, Cal would find himself deliberately taking particular routes just to spend a little more time alone, in a little safe heaven of his own making. The tighter, the darker, and the longer the passage was, the better, he could have his moments of intimacy there, and satisfy his most base, animal urges, the resulting shameful sounds falling on deaf ears. 

Once Cal's whereabouts had been discovered, the habit didn't change; on the contrary, he now had more freedom than ever to go wherever he wanted, for as long as he wanted. He had expected his new little buddy to make the whole thing awkward. Still, through sheer serendipity, BD-1 seemed to understand Cal's peculiarities and mostly went with it, occasionally complaining if the squeeze got too tight. 

It was one of these moments on Kashyyyk. They were exploring the upper levels of an imperial refinery, cutting through stormtroopers and local fauna at a steady pace. It was there, traversing the sweltering, tropical climate Cal had spotted a welcoming gash in the muddy rockface bordering the artificial site. Coming closer, he held his hand out, sensing a shift of air indicating an opening on the other end. It was a good as a confirmation as any, so without a thought, Cal slipped in.

The passage became narrow almost instantly, forcing Cal to raise his hands above his head, cheek and chest slotting flush with the muddy wall. He moved slowly, partially to feel out his surroundings and partially to take in the substantial stifling weight of the soil around him. Under the mud-caked poncho, his shirt clung to his back with sweat, occasionally catching on the various gnarled branches and roots of the natural passage as he pressed on, slowly being enveloped in darkness. BD-1's wee little feet clutched at his shoulders, the droid beeped anxiously, eager to get out into the open. 

"Almost there!" Cal reassured him, reaching back he patted the droid on the head, getting a short appreciative whistle in response. Earlier on their travels, he was surprised to find that BD-1's curious nature had surpassed his expectations. The droid pushed his intense presence into all and every single most private moment of the young Jedi's life since their meeting. During this, Cal was endeared to discover the droid's appreciation for physical touch (and that they had something in stock), starting with his antennae, which he could run his fingers over and under like the ears of a loth cat. 

Cal was so lost in thought that he didn't notice when the back of his poncho snagged on an overhanging root, jerking him back violently. "Kriffing hell!" He reached up and tugged himself loose before they could fall back onto the wet ground of the tunnel. 

"Bloop?" BD-1 asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Cal sighed, righting himself before continuing onward, the tight squeeze now making his cheeks burn with abased arousal. How had it gotten to this? When did this simple act turn into something completely different? The gleeful thrill he was feeling compelled him to stay right in the moment, breathing in the earthly aroma he centered himself and pressed on.

Aimlessly, Cal contemplated what would have happened if he were here alone, stuck, strung up helplessly between the roots of the tunnel. With no choice but to struggle back and forth, drowning in the snug, sweet stimulation until he came, entirely untouched. Spent and oversensitive, he would only to be forced to go again, and again, trying to get free for hours on end, choking on his own constricted breath alone in his depravity.

Cal's body responded in earnest at the little fantasy, his pants now getting uncomfortably tight at the mere thought of being trapped in such a predicament. Sweat beaded on his forehead, his ears burning with each shove and push towards the opening of the passage. 

Sensing some lifeforms ahead, he reeled himself back, this was not the place to be letting his thoughts float astray.

BD-1 bonked their heads together. "Bweee?" 

Cal chuckled at the suggestion, "Not right now BD, we are on a bit of a tight schedule here. Maybe next time, that alright with you, buddy?" His fingers located the edge of the tunnel, grasping it he hefted them both the rest of the way into the daylight. 

Finally, they were out. Cal gulped in the fresh air, adjusting his poncho over the tent in his pants. The droid whistled in approval before hopping from his shoulder and skittering off behind an outcrop, probably having spotted something of interest. 

"Wait up!" Cal called, jogging after the droid.

The next time came on Dathomir; Cal had just defeated a great bat-like beast, in the result of trying to infiltrate a Nightbrother village. They had been, understandingly, incredibly hostile to the young Jedi, sending him on a wild tangent in search of another entrance.   
He was in luck, scaling the side of a crag in the beast's den he was greeted with a haphazardly chipped fault in the rock, artificially padded out by wooden planks. It most probably lead to the foundations under the settlement, and it was perfect.

BD-1 skipped on his back, noticing it too. "Boop!"

"Yeah, I see it."

Cal knew that he could have just found another way in, possibly through the upfront fortifications with his new climbing equipment. But the gap was right there... calling to him. Palms already sweating, he made a beeline for the entrance, squeezing in without any further hesitation. 

This squeeze sent him crawling almost instantly, ducking over several wooden planks blocking most of the passage overhead. Arms raised above him, Cal's heart jumped in tempered, anticipated panic as he pushed up with his legs, feeling for purchase at the upper planks of rotting wood. BD-1 maneuvered to clutch at his chest, beeping mockingly at his flushed face.

"Ha! Very funny", Cal grunted, carefully hefting himself into an upright position once the ceiling had righted itself. The space was comfortably snug, so much so he could scarcely turn his head to point in the right direction. A trickle of water was the only sound other than his own breathing as Cal inched forward, a drawn breeze sifted through the passage, crisp and refreshing on his heated skin. He breathed in a silent mantra, allowing the sense of deep calm to wash over the adrenaline-fueled embers of the unwarranted combat.

The wood under his fingers didn't feel damp, but sleek with the result of hundreds of hands having touched it hundreds, if not thousands of times before. Concentrating, Cal confirmed his suspicions, recalling countless instances of fear and excitement of each of the young Nighbrothers who slunk through this very passage, eager to try their strength in slaying the beast.

The force echo kindled his own exhilaration, their fear feeding his desire. Was it the excitement of being hidden? Or the possibility of getting caught? The odd Nightbrother could still wander through, and what would happen then?   
Pulling out his lightsaber could collapse the corridor, and a force push would only work for a limited time before his strength ultimately ran out. 

What if there was more than one? He would be dragged out by his lapels, disarmed, and left at the Nightbrother's complete disposal. Would they have him right here in the dirt, ripping his clothing to shreds, holding him down in between them?   
The Jedi turned his head, pressing his lips to the surface before him, instead of wood, he tasted the hot flesh. He pressed harder, sapping the memories of searing, rough touches imagining what they would feel like on his bared skin. Cal could almost sense them around his wrists, at his sides, and in his hair and hear the jeers and curses as the Nightbrothers used him as they saw fit. 

How about being bound? Carried all the way to the village over one of their shoulders like prized pray? The image of being tied down and bred savagely in the name of some brutal dark side ritual materialized in Cal's head. 

Okay, maybe he was making this a tad bit unrealistic, he wasn't taught a lot about Dathomir as a padawan. 

The crevice was getting narrower, now squeezing across his pelvis and chest, making breathing just that tiny bit more arduous. Cal sucked in a jittery breath, trying to stifle a moan as the rough surface brushed forcefully along his rapidly hardening cock. This confinement was perfect, so wonderfully tight and heavy against him that Cal had to fight against the urge to slow down and rut against the odd outcrop of like a wild animal. 

BD-1 trilled and beeped in amusement, most probably noticing the change. 

"I'm okay, BD, nothing to worry about." He whispered, words sounding loud in the encompassing stillness of the passage.

BD-1 must have done an impromptu tap dance on the small of his back by the feel of it. "Bweep!"

Cal laughed, one hand reaching back to still the droid. "Right now?" 

Something bumped against Cal's hip, looking down he noticed one of the beams holding the passage together was sticking out at waist height, blocking his path. Standing on one leg, Cal carefully stepped over the chunk of wood, resulting in it pushing relentlessly against his erection. He groaned, his hips resultingly grinding down for more pressure, rightfully having given up his initial idea of not entertaining his needs in this situation.

"I suppose we can take a little break," Cal answered, not really believing his own words. He had been out in the wilderness for too long, he thought, slumping, shuddering, feeling the walls closing around him. 

Unfortunately, there was not enough room to lower his arms and palm comfortably at his crotch. Cal resulted in rocking up against the junction between the wall and beam, allowing for gravity to do most of the job. Breathing getting heavy in the resulting constriction of the tunnel, the wall becoming damp with condensation in front of his face.

BD-1 made his presence known again by bumping their head into his palm. Cal obliged, running his fingers over the delicate antenna, trying not to jostle them too hard with his own movements. The droid whistled, pushing up a little harder. Too embarrassed to reply, Cal focused on rhythmically rocking from his heels to his toes, pleasure quickly building low in his gut. 

Cal's muscle memory kicked in, digging the pads of his fingers into the exposed wiring where he knew the droid to be sensitive. His arm was painfully pinched in response, BD-1 made a unique static noise, the heat emitting from the little droid was now palpable on the side of Cal's face.   
He choked back a strained moan, all that he would allow himself as he redoubled his efforts at chasing his own release. His clothes were now stifling and hot, his glowing skin clammy beneath his clothes and the droid's vice-like grip. 

Cal doubled his ministrations, desperately bringing them both to completion. "Almost there BD-1." He panted, eyes scrunching shut in a subconscious effort to contain the crushing wave of pulverizing ramming the breath out of his lungs. 

"Bwee!" BD-1 cried as his circuits firing into overdrive, his hold on Cal's shoulder going slack. Cal almost didn't hear him, too overcome with his own encompassing orgasm to contribute with anything other than his own chocked-back moans. His hands clutched the droid until they had settled, and the tell-tale pull on his poncho indicated that BD-1 had rebooted and righted himself.

Cal sighed, seated, resting his forehead fully against the wood allowing the walls to support him. "Was that good enough for you?" 

"Beep boop!"

Cal smiled at no one in particular. "I'm glad." 

"Wooo!"

Fantasy or not, this was not the place for post-coital relaxation. Biting his lip as not to whimper at the added stimulation, Cal pushed them along to the entrance, the air becoming sweeter and cleaner with each passing step.   
Finally, they stumbled out into the open, catching his breath. He tried to ignore the sticky mess in between his wobbly legs. 

The entrance to the village had to be around here somewhere.


End file.
